Beyblade: The Next Revalation
by Lucia SilverStone
Summary: Another year, another tournament. This time, things are different. New teams pop up, old friends become enemies. But, when a team of girls come to Japan to stay with the BladeBreakers, what chaos will insue? ReiOC, KaiOC, MaxOC, rated T for language and m
1. Prolouge: The Meeting and The Fire

Lucia: Well… this is my first fic so flames are… welcome, to a certain degree. .;;

Mystel: -nudges Lucia with his foot- Welll…. Aren't you forgeting something?

Lucia: Huh? Oh yeah! All of my fics take place either after or during G-Rev. So, if you haven't seen G-Rev yet, my fics might contains some spoilers.

Mystel: Like me! o

Lucia: Uh… yeah. -presses button on a wall- -Mystel disappears- Read on and enjoy, minna-sans.

Max: -has just wandered in- Hm? Oh, heyo, Lucia!

Lucia: Max, do you know your line?

Max: Yup-yup –nods-! This fic features Lucia's OC, Lilly Dos Santos, so if you don't like OCs, don't read.

Lucia: -gives Max a cookie- Good job, Maxie! Now, for the redundant disclaimer. B

**Disclaimer**: Lucia SilverStone does NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters. She does own, however, Lilly Dos Santos.

"Blah." – indicates a direct quotation.

'_Blah._' – indicates thought.

indicates scene change.

_-Blah.- _- indicates a direct quotation from a BitBeast.

_Somewhere in Japan…_

Rain pattered against the ground. Mildly interested in her surroundings, Talisman waited patiently, rain drops hitting her metallic wings with a dull _ding-ding-ding_ sound. She had been waiting for some time now. Not that Talisman was impatient. No, that'd be her 'master', Lilly. Talisman rolled her deep crimson eyes at the thought. Lilly was and over-achiever, a sore-loser _and_ VERY impatient. Despite that, she was a talented 'Blader. Talisman smirked as she thought of all her and Lilly's wins. Some wins people thought couldn't be pulled off. But, Lilly ALWAYS had a strategy. She was rather organized.

Talisman realized, with a start, that she'd gotten to deep into thought. Her black claws, which were usually retracted into her paws, were digging into the ground with such ferocity that you'd think the pitch-black tigress was meditating on some evil entity. She smirked at the thought; Lilly was FAR from an 'evil entity'.

_-What's the smirk for, Talisman?_-

Suddenly aware of the person, or animal, she'd been waiting for presence; Talisman jerked her head up and treaded into the soaked clearing. –_Come out._- she commanded gruffly. A white, tawny body made its way out of the darkness. Its head was adorned with a golden headdress and green stripes made themselves visible as a shock of lightning broke its way across the pitch-black sky. The figure noticed, with slight amusement, the sky was the exact color of the tigress it'd just startled. Talisman watched as the figure crossed the clearing to meet her halfway. She stopped her walking and waited, her smirk gone, only to be replaced with a determined scowl.

_-What's the big idea, scaring me like that? Don't you know how to say 'hi' decently?_- she admonished. The figure finally came into full view. Its face wore a mischievous smile as it stopped in front of Talisman, -_Relax, Tal. Y'know, you stress too much.-_ it replied with a wave of its paw. Talisman frowned, -_Me? Stress too much? I want you to know something, Drig. Rei is rubbing off on you WAY too much.-_ she pointed out.

The figure, now identified as Driger, Rei's BitBeast, smiled even more, -_Typical.- _he said flatly. Talisman narrowed her crimson eyes, -_Give me a break. You're so… immature._- she mumbled, stalking up to Driger and sitting before him.

_-Anyways, why not get to what we're meeting about…-_

_--_

_Toronto City, Canada…_

Lilly Marie Dos Santos sat at her desk in the Sheffield Institute. Even though there was going to a major exam in a week—seeing as it WAS the end of the school year—she truthfully wasn't paying much attention. Her thoughts wandered and finally settled on the small Beyblade tournament they were throwing in the park near her home. She smiled at the thought of all those amateur 'Bladers battling it out like they were the World Champions. Thinking that, her thoughts shifted to the REAL World Champs, the BladeBreakers. '_Stuck-up snobs._' She thought, frowning. But, then again, Lilly had never really MET the BladeBreakers. Sure, she'd heard about them on TV and seen their pictures in the newspapers but that _really_ didn't give her the right to judge them. Lilly had been told that tons of times, "Don't judge people on their appearance." Her mother would always tell her.

"Or by what articles and reporters say about them." The young girl murmured with a sniff. But, the thought made Lilly smile; her mom was ALWAYS quoting stuff like that. Sometimes, she even quoted SHAKESPEAR! That made Lilly giggle.

A girl's yell jolted Lilly out of her reverie. It'd come from outside her classroom. As panic settled in her stomach, she glanced imploringly at her teacher, Mrs. Harper. The plump teacher jumped up and looked at the door. Then, she turned to her students, "Okay, students. Stay here. I'll go see what's going on." She scurried out of the classroom. Once Mrs. Harper's ample backside had disappeared through the door, the students had jumped up and scattered around wildly, grateful for the reprieve in the last few minutes of an excruciating Algebra lesson. Lilly moved swiftly out of her desk and bounded over to her best friend, Jerry Griffin's, desk. Jerry was doodling in her Math notebook. The cover of Jerry's notebook was covered in heart, flowers, graffiti designs and different little mementos that meant something to the art-obsessed girl. Lilly poked Jerry's shoulder, "Hello? Earth to Jer, come in Jer! Mrs. H has just left, therefore we've got time to goof off." She told the girl.

"Hm? Oh, hi, Lils!" Jerry smiled apologetically at her friend. "It's okay." Lilly planted herself in the seat next to Jerry and watched her friend doodle for a bit. But, a few seconds later, Lilly's fuchsia jacket began irritating her by falling off her slender shoulders every five milliseconds. And her short honey-colored hair fell in her eyes every half-millisecond. Lilly took a look at Jerry's long, straight blonde hair and envied the fact that her best friend had remembered to bring a headband.

Just then, Mrs. Harper reentered the classroom, panting and looking frightened.

"Kids!" she nearly shouted, "There's a fire!"

Lucia: Whoot. Short chapter. More of a prologue really. Anyways, more coming soon. Review please, minnas!

Max: -waves good-bye- See you!

Lucia: Remember, review!


	2. Chapter 2: Fiery Flirtations

Lucia: Well, I just couldn't resist! Here's the second chapter to B: TNR. Enjoy!

Rei: Yes, minnas, enjoy!

Lucia: Oh yes! To answer my one (and only) reviewer:

**kimmyHiwatari: **Thanks. And sure, you can be in the fic too. I just need to know a bit about you.

**Disclaimer: **Lucia does NOT own Beyblade!

Previously: _"Students!" Mrs. Harper screeched, "There's a fire!"_

Lilly blinked in disbelief. A fire? In Sheffield Academy? Unbelievable. For years, Sheffield had been so safe; you could spend the rest of your LIFE in here and not worry about thieves or anything like that. The class, who'd just been enjoying a delightful reprieve in their Algebra lesson, started panicking immediately. But they quieted down when Roland, the portly janitor, bustled into the classroom seconds after Mrs. Harper. He had soot covering his hands and little beads of sweat dotting his forehead. Lilly stared at him hard, hoping he'd have a solution to their sudden problem.

"Stay calm, kids!" he bellowed to them. '_Stay calm?_' Lilly thought with a scoff, '_Hello? The freakin' SCHOOL'S on fire! Clue phone, Roland, it's for you!_' but, her thoughts were halted by the principal's, Ms. Alabaster's, entrance into their currently panicking class. Her slim body seemingly lunged into the room, just narrowly dodging a billow of smoke that'd been tailing her. She turned to Mrs. Harper and Roland, gave them curt, quick nods, and then spun around to face her terrified students.

"Students," she hollered over the confusion and craziness the fire had brought, "Please, just take your seats and Mrs. Harper, Roland and I will devise an escape route." She turned back to said two and waited for a minute.

"Um, Ms. Alabaster? Why can't we just go out _that_ way?" one of the dimmer kids in the class, Nigel Moore, pointed to the door hesitantly.

Patiently and sweetly, Ms. Alabaster turned to Nigel and said, "Because, you dear, sweet boy, there's smoke out there. And, where there's smoke, there's probably going to be fire." She explained. '_No shit._' Lilly thought, rolling her emerald-green eyes. Right after Ms. Alabaster's response, Nigel's face went brutally red as he sank into his chair again, hiding his face from his jeering classmates.

Another boy, this time tall, lanky and pesky whose name happen to be Joshua Fritz, yelled out, "Nice going, Nigey!" the rest of the class hooted with laughter. Lilly had to stifle a mocking guffaw. She did so by trying with all her might to block out Nigel's embarrassed face, Joshua's mocking finger, which was pointed straight at Nigel's face, and the class' loud laughter.

Eventually, it became impossible for Lilly not to laugh. She poked her nose into her notebook and giggled silently. She then felt someone prod her side. She looked up and came face-to-face with Andrew Gallccio, the hottest guy in the school. He gave her a flirty grin and pointed to the desk next to her, "This seat taken?" he questioned. Lilly shook her head furiously, a shock of honey-colored hair falling into her eyes, "Um… no. No, not at all."

Andrew flashed another flirtatious grin and sat down. "Sooo…" he began lazily, "You think Josh is funny?" he looked at her; his chocolate-brown eyes flickered in amusement.

"Huh?" Lilly stuttered confusedly. Andrew laughed a good, sweet-natured belly laugh, "Oh, you are a SCREAM, Lils." He said with another grin. Lilly blushed, _'Oh, good job, Dos Santos. Go all embarrassed and shy NOW, why don't'cha?'_ she mentally kicked herself. Andrew smiled at her, "Well? Do you? Think Josh is funny, I mean." He asked again. Lilly straightened in her seat and shook a hank of honey-colored hair out of her face. Then, she pasted a flirty, sassy smile on her face and turned to Andrew. '_Amazing,_' Lilly thought, her smile stubbornly remaining on her face, _'My school's on fire and all I can do is flirt. Sometimes, I surprise myself._' She almost rolled her eyes, but Andrew might think she was rolling her eyes at HIM! And there was no way she'd let that happen.

"He's… funny, to a certain degree…" Lilly started, giving Andrew a sly, flirty glance, "But, sometimes he _CAN_ get outta hand." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. Andrew beamed at her for a minute and nodded, leaning in closer. "I think so too, but when I mention it to the guys, they laugh at me," he brushed a loose strand of blonde hair out of his eyes, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." He smiled genuinely. Lilly's eyes went wide, "Really? I thought you and Joshua were good buds."

Andrew's smile widened, "We are. Josh is a great guy, but he can be… a complete prankster, if you know what I mean." This being said, he got up, gave Lilly one final smile, and wandered back to where Josh and a few of his other buddies were goofing off. Lilly sighed and looked at the front of the classroom, Mrs. Harper, Ms. Alabaster and Roland had finished their 'discussion' and were turning back to the class.

Ms. Alabaster raised her hands to quiet the class' incessant chattering and began to speak. "Class, we've finally devised a way of escape," She began, "We'll head out of the window…" she was cut off by a wisp of smoke which had floated its way up to her nose. As she sniffed the air apprehensively, her eyes widened considerably. Unaware of Ms. Alabaster's hidden fear; Roland stepped forward, "To continue Ms. Alabaster's statement, we'll meet the other kids on the lawn and see what happens from there," He turned to Mrs. Harper, "Right, Mrs. H?" the doughy teacher nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, like a frightened child begging for mommy's protection, Ms. Alabaster tugged on the baggy sleeve of Roland's white shirt. Once she'd caught Roland's attention, she pointed at the door. "Roland," she whispered shakily, "The fire's right outside the door!"

_TBC…_

Lucia: Well, now that that's done… REVIEW! –pants- Uh… okay, next chappie'll be a bit more… exciting. Hopefully.

Rei: Review! It make Lucia a happy l'il muffin-lover.

Lucia: Yes, it does!


End file.
